Déclic
by AdeleParker
Summary: Elle n'avait pas envie que aujourd'hui s'achève... OS, Huddy, Cuddy POV


Mon nouveau OS, qui, étant un one-shot, restera sans suite. ;) Il s'accompagne de propositions de musique pour accompagner la lecture, musique que vous trouverez sans problème sur Deezer. Merci de me laissez vos opinions! :D

* * *

**Déclic**

_[ Thomas Newman - Plastic Bag Theme (American Beauty Soundtrack) ]_

Elle refusait de clore les paupières, Elle n'avait pas envie de s'allonger, de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir. Parce qu'alors elle se réveillerait un autre jour et elle ne voulait pas qu'aujourd'hui s'achève. C'est pourquoi elle restait là, assise dans son lit, les bras croisés par dessus les couvertures, à penser. Elle en avait entendu des histoires, sans jamais vraiment prêter attention à leur récit. Cet homme qui a un déclic en se réveillant le matin et qui le soir plaque femme, enfants et boulot. Cette jeune femme que la révélation d'une vocation extirpe du monde de la drogue. Cette adolescente sans vie qui découvre l'écriture. Oh oui. Elle en avait croisé des personnes. Parfois elle les enviait. Parfois elle les méprisait. Rarement ils l'indifféraient. Mais elle n'avait jamais réellement compris. Comment du jour au lendemain, sur un déclic tombé du ciel, une vie pouvait basculer, en entraînant parfois d'autres avec.

Et puis aujourd'hui, plus tôt dans la soirée, elle avait abandonné son travail de paperasserie pour aller se servir un thé. Appuyée contre le réfrigérateur, la tasse brûlante entre les mains, elle avait plongé son regard dehors. C'est là que le déclic s'était produit. Sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte. Sans qu'elle puisse l'expliquer. Au départ cela semblait anodin. Une soudaine lassitude face à son travail d'administration, l'envie assouvie d'abandonner la tasse de thé et de se servir un verre de bourbon, la sensation d'étouffer dans son tailleur.

Emportant son verre d'alcool, elle rejoignit sa chambre et posa le bourbon sur la table de nuit. Et sans plus se préoccuper des rideaux ouverts, elle descendit de ses escarpins, fit glisser jupe et collants le long de ses jambes, abandonna sa veste et passa son chemisier par-dessus sa tête, laissant tout sur le sol. Elle récupéra son verre et traversa la chambre, seulement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements noirs. Arrivée dans la salle de bains, elle reposa son verre près du lavabo et se tourna vers le portemanteau d'où pendait son peignoir blanc. Elle plissa le nez, secoua la tête et quitta la pièce pour y revenir quelques secondes après pour récupérer le bourbon avec un sourire. Puis elle se planta face à son armoire et en sortit une robe de chambre en satin noir. Elle l'enfila et la laissa ouverte sur son corps.

_[ Katie Melua - Blues in the night ]_

Puis elle alla dans le salon, mit en route un CD et se cala dans le canapé, buvant son bourbon à petites gorgées. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa un instant porter par la musique. Elle se releva pour allumer un feu dans l'âtre et observa un long moment les flammes lécher les parois de la cheminée. Elle songea à toutes les choses qu'elle avait envie de faire ce soir, à tout ce qu'elle voulait réaliser demain et les jours à suivre. Si elle s'écoutait, là, tout de suite, elle irait chercher une feuille et un crayon et rédigerait sa lettre de démission. Être administratrice lui semblait ce soir totalement dérisoire et superficiel. Elle qui avait toujours voulu soigner les gens, elle se retrouvait à signer des papiers et courir après des financements.

Puis son regard tomba sur le téléphone émergeant de la pile de papiers posés sur la table basse. Elle eut soudainement envie d'appeler House pour lui dire de venir. Elle se saisit du téléphone et composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Après plusieurs sonneries, il la gratifia enfin d'un « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? ». Elle se figea en entendant sa voix. Voilà une bonne question… Elle hésita et fut tentée de raccrocher. Elle se racla la gorge.

« Hmm… House? »

« Cuddy? »

Elle resta silencieuse un moment et sentit qu'elle avait piqué la curiosité du médecin. Elle finit son verre d'une gorgée.

« Si c'est pour un booty-call, vous n'avez qu'à le dire. »

Elle l'entendit remuer à l'autre bout du fil.

« Cuddy? »

« Désolée de vous avoir dérangé. »

Elle raccrocha rapidement et se traita mentalement d'idiote. Elle se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine et y attrapa la bouteille de bourbon. Elle retourna au salon, attrapa son verre au passage et s'assit devant le feu de cheminée. Elle posa la bouteille près d'elle, tendit la main pour se saisir d'un coussin du canapé et de la télécommande de la chaîne hi fi. Elle augmenta le son de la musique, se servit un verre d'alcool et s'allongea par terre. Sa tête reposait sur le coussin, une jambe était fléchie, l'autre croisée par-dessus, son pied battant doucement la mesure. Elle posa sa main libre sur son ventre nu et ferma les yeux. Elle but doucement son verre, et s'en resservit un autre après celui-ci. Parfois, quelques gouttes de bourbon n'atteignaient pas ses lèvres entrouvertes et glissaient sur son menton jusqu'à ce qu'elle les rattrape d'un coup de langue. Dans le confort de son salon et la brume alcoolique qui se créait dans son esprit, elle souriait.

Malgré la musique, elle entendit parfaitement les coups frappés à la porte. Elle s'arqua afin de pouvoir incliner suffisamment la tête pour voir le perron à travers la fenêtre du salon. Elle ne fut pas réellement surprise d'y découvrir House. Elle avait eu conscience, par son coup de téléphone, de lui fournir les pièces d'un nouveau puzzle qu'il ne supporterait pas de ne pas résoudre. Elle croisa son regard et nota sa mâchoire tombante de surprise, sa langue qui vint humidifier ses lèvres. La bouche de la jeune femme se releva en un demi sourire. Elle se ré allongea sur le sol et attendit. Bientôt elle entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure. Ce soir, elle ne s'en voulut pas de toujours laisser la clé de secours au même endroit.

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Lisa Cuddy? »

L'entendre prononcer son prénom lui procurait toujours un frisson. Elle tourna un regard troublé vers lui. Les flammes de la cheminée se reflétaient dans les yeux du médecin, leur conférant une lueur hypnotique. Elle pouvait presque y voir le reflet d'une femme perdue, étendue sur le sol, presque nue. Elle se releva en position assise, les jambes pliées contre elle. Elle éteignit la musique et perdit ses yeux dans le vide. Elle le sentit approcher derrière elle. Elle se servit un quatrième verre de bourbon et lui tendit la bouteille, se tournant vers lui avec un fin sourire. Quand elle croisa à nouveau son regard, elle y vit le même trouble qui l'habitait, la prise de conscience d'une vie qui avait perdu son sens au fil des années.

_[ Aimee Mann - Little Tornado ]_

La bouteille toujours en main, il s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus près d'elle et la contempla. Les yeux de la jeune femme brillait plus que jamais. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était un reflet enflammé, un effet de l'alcool, ou tout simplement des larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il regretta d'être venu tout en souhaitant, à cet instant, n'être nulle part ailleurs qu'ici. Quand elle tourna à nouveau vers lui ce même regard brillant, il aurait pu prédire quel serait son prochain mouvement. Elle se leva, posa son verre vide sur la table et vint s'asseoir à coté de lui, ramenant ses pieds sous son corps. Elle lui enleva la bouteille des mains et la pencha pour faire glisser de l'alcool entre les lèvres entrouvertes de l'homme. Puis elle essuya du bout des doigts les gouttes qui dégoulinaient.

« Vous essayez de me soûler? »

« Vous n'allez pas me dire que c'est une gorgée de plus ou de moins qui va changer quoique ce soit pour vous? »

« Cette bouteille me parait bien vide. »

« Je vous promets que j'ai l'âge légal de boire. »

Elle lui extirpa un sourire et s'approcha de lui. Elle fit glisser ses lèvres autour des siennes, lui soufflant une haleine alcoolisée dans le visage.

« Vous êtes soûle Cuddy. »

Elle le fit taire en lui capturant les lèvres. Il répondit à son baiser. Mais quand elle posa sa main sur son genou pour doucement la faire remonter le long de sa cuisse, il se détacha d'elle.

« Vous êtes soûle. Vous allez le regretter. »

« Non. J'en ai assez d'avoir des regrets. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle vint se coller à lui. Leur visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Je veux des remords, pas des regrets. »

Il l'observa ce qui parut une éternité, son intérêt passant des lèvres aux yeux de la jeune femme. Elle s'assit sur lui, un genou de chaque coté, prudente de ne pas s'appuyer sur sa cuisse blessée. Elle posa ses mains de part et d'autre des hanches de l'homme. Elle plongea son regard désespéré dans le sien, hésitant. Il craignit que des larmes se mettent à couler sur les joues pâles de ce qui restait de Lisa Cuddy. Elle lui souffla.

« Je vous en prie. »

Elle pencha à nouveau la tête vers lui. Il entrouvrit la bouche et elle glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres. Sans se détacher de lui, elle se leva et le conduisit vers sa chambre. Arrivé devant le lit, ce fut lui qui l'allongea. Il abandonna son pantalon et la laissa enlever le reste de ses vêtements. Il embrassa son ventre et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres. Leur regard se croisèrent une nouvelle fois, le temps d'une confirmation tacite, d'une déclaration de confiance et de ce quelque chose de plus qui les unissait depuis tant d'années. Plus que de l'amitié mais pas tout à fait de l'amour.

Cette nuit ne fut pas meilleure que celle qu'ils avaient partagée vingt ans plus tôt, mais pourtant bien mieux que les autres expériences qu'ils avaient eues depuis. Chacun de leurs gémissements, de leurs respirations, chaque mouvement désordonné de leur deux corps avaient une teinte de nostalgie, un goût de désespoir, une résonance de la détresse dans laquelle ces deux êtres se sentaient sombrer. La passion adolescente qui les avaient unis une fois avait été remplacé au fil des années par ce sentiment inqualifiable, plus calme et platonique mais à la fois plus fort et constant.

Après l'orgasme qu'ils partagèrent, la jeune femme assise tremblante sur le pelvis de son amant, se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser avec une passion mêlée d'adieu. Puis elle se laissa rouler sur le coté et demeura assise, appuyée contre les coussins. Elle l'observa reprendre sa respiration et baissa le regard quand il frotta sa cuisse. Puis il se redressa, enfila son jean et rassembla le reste de ses vêtements dans un bras. Il attrapa sa canne et s'éloigna. Sa voix l'arrêta avant qu'il sorte de la chambre.

« Merci. »

_[ Thomas Newman - Plastic Bag Theme (American Beauty Soundtrack) ]_

Il se tourna vers elle. Elle souriait doucement, le regard brillant d'une flamme à nouveau resplendissante. Il ne fut pas contrarié par la larme qui roula sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il partageait le flot d'émotions auquel elle succombait, mais ses remparts étaient plus épais que les siens. Il l'observa ainsi pendant un moment, silencieux. Il l'autorisa à lire dans ses yeux le sourire que ses lèvres ne parvenaient pas à former. Puis il hocha la tête et s'en alla, un peu moins seul, un peu moins abandonné, mais pour combien de temps.

Elle demeura longtemps assise dans son lit, le regard perdu dans l'obscurité de l'extérieur, à se remémorer chaque détail de cette nuit, sans vouloir qu'elle s'achève. Parce qu'elle savait que demain la décevrait, et que ce moment partagé avec l'homme de sa vie était, tel l'or, précieux car rare. Elle passa une main sur ses joues et songea que le déclic d'une vie ne la bouleversait pas forcément. Il pouvait s'agir simplement de faire en sorte d'être capable de poursuivre. Comme si elle avait pris conscience qu'un coup de pied sur le sol de la piscine lui permettait de remonter prendre de l'air à la surface jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sombre à nouveau.

Elle finit par fermer les yeux et se glisser sous les couvertures. L'odeur enivrante de leurs ébats l'envahit. La fatigue, mêlée à l'alcool et aux larmes qu'elle avait versées, la conduisit bientôt dans les bras de Morphée.

**Fin**


End file.
